Naruto Shippuuden: Aftermath
by teh-kenneth
Summary: Pein has just attacked Konoha in search of the Nine tails Jinchuuriki... My version of the story from manga chapter 428
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 428 OF THE SHIPPUDEN MANGA

This is my first fanfic please review and enjoy

"Looks like Naruto isn't here, Myobukuzan..." God Pein mused after recalling his interrogation of Shizune several seconds before. Tsunade just stared at him in utter shock, to think that Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki who defeated Jiraiya with ease now knew Naruto's secret location. Her four man ANBU guard tensed and prepared to attack God-Pein, however before they could make any sudden moves god- Pein shimmered and disappeared. Likewise his other counterparts also shunshined away from Konoha before the ninja confronting them could react, their destination unknown.

The look on Tsunade's face was one of utter horror as she reazlied the secret that they had fought so hard to protect had just been unveiled. "Recall all ninja currently on missions, and tell the hospital to be ready for the casualties that await them!" she ordered to the four ANBU guards stationed to protect her. Their captain an individual of medium height and a sprout of brown hair covered by a dog mask acknowledged her order with a nod of his head. Without a sound the four dispatched to their respective errands ordered by Hokage-sama herself. Relieved that the invasion was over Tsunade collapsed to the ground exhausted, her chakra all but spent from the mass healing jutsu she had been utilizing to keep most of the injured ninja in the village alive for so long.

Meanwhile around the village of Konoha ninja that had currently been on missions had begun to enter the village and direct and offer aid and support to the many killed or maimed by the terrible attack pein had unleashed on the village. Team Gai, who had been the furthest away at the time of the recall, stepped through the gate and looked around in horror at the destruction that their beautiful village had endured. A veritable wake of destruction accompanied where the six peins had made their way through the village in search of the Kyuubi vessel previously with shattered glass, dead bodies and tonnes of rubble visible for miles towards the heart of Konoha. Team Gai was temporarily silent as they came to terms with what had happened while they had been on their mission.

"Neji, use your byakugan to check our surroundings" ordered Gai, the tension in his voice evident distinguishing him from his usual hyperactive self.

Neji activated his Byakugan, the characteristic veins forming around his clan doujutsu and surveyed the pattern of destruction existent all throughout the village. Checking a few important places he noticed the Hyuuga mansion had been severely damaged, the Hokage tower cracked in many places and the ninja academy in ruins, many of the buildings that were used for instruction collapsed and unrecognizable.

"Report" Gai barked with a surprising amount of authority never used.

"Most of the village is in ruins, the Hokage tower shows signs of physical damage.. and", with a sharp hand motion Gai cut him off.

"We must do all we can to help, let us travel with all due haste to the Hokage tower",

Without a word between the team they all sped off rushing their destination with urgency.

In the hospital Sakura,the Godaime Hokage's apprentice was directing all operations inside the hospital. She looked in horror as the casualties just kept coming in. She recognized one of them in particular. With his spiky silver hair, facemask and Sharingan eye it was the famous copy ninja Kakashi, and her former sensei and he was on the verge of death.

With the advanced medical training she had received from experience in the hospital and Tsunade's tutelage over the years she could instantly tell his condition was critical. With authority belying her age she ordered the medical staff around her to prep Kakashi for emergency surgery in operation room 7. She briefly heard the words "Shock", "Trauma" and "Extreme Chakra depletion" from the medic nins accompanying her and Kakashi-sensei to the operation room with all due haste, her hands constantly glowing green to stabilize her former sensei and mentors condition until they could operate. Once they reached the operation room with Kakashi thankfully still stable thanks to Sakura's immense talent for medical ninjutsu they began the surgery almost right away. When Sakura had ordered the preparation of the surgery room she had also sent two of her best medical ninja not on duty to prepare the seals required of a surgery of this magnitude.

The surgery began without much deliberation. One complex 4 point seal to convert a special liquid they produced at the hospital into plasma and blood cells for the blood loss, another to convert their own chakra into chakra the patient could use to help fill up his frighteningly low reserves. The last component of the surgery was the most dangerous and risky, it required like Shizune executed successfully years ago on Hyuuga Neji on using the patient's own hair and DNA to regenerate the wounds created from the extreme trauma caused by the many projectiles God-Pein had fired into Kakashis body. The technique required extreme concentration not to mess up the cell regeneration ratio not to mention it required the constant channelling of chakra by at least two medical ninjas. After one hour of medical regeneration using the patient's hair as a medium Sakura let out a relieved sigh, Kakashi the copy ninja of Konoha was out of immediate danger.

**Operation Room 6, Konoha Hospital**

Chouza Akimichi, leader of the Akimichi clan lay fighting for his very life. God-Pein had used his gravitational ninjutsu to throw him at full force into a two story apartment block, thus causing a majority of the upper story to collapse onto his body.

"Begin the regeneration ninjutsu" a kind but authoritative voice bellowed

"H-Hai Shizune sama " The roomwide seal glowed as the four medical ninjas in the room began the jutsu.

**Hokage Tower**

Team Gai appeared in from of the Hokage tower leaves circling the four members indicating they had just used the shunshin no jutsu to transport themselves. To their surprise Tsunade was there flicking through a forest of papers flanked by her two bodyguards assigned to protect her. They were Hyuuga Hinata and Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Report" was all the Hokage said exhaustion evident in her voice

"Mission accomplished Hokage sama" Gai gasped struggling to regain his breath.

"Very well...Team Gai are to protect the Konoha hospital, I have already assigned Aoba and Anko to defend that position, tell them to report back to me"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Gomenasai Hokage-sama but what happened here?" the inquisitive voice of Hyuuga Neji enquired.

"The Akatsuki leader Pein and his six bodies came here looking for Naruto" she stated simply

"H-H-Hai, and did they.." Neji replied his voice breaking off at the end. With a cursory glance at his cousin Hinata he could see she too looked up with curiosity from her constant monitoring of the area with her Byakugan. Kurenai and she had not had sufficient time to be briefed on the current situation just having arrived back from a B-rank mission in the grass country before the Hokage assigned them to be her personal bodyguards.

She hesistated

"No, Naruto is in Myobokuzan completing his sage training with the elder toads, like.." her voice broke, it was still hard for her to mention the death of her comrade and lifetime friend Jiraiya. Sensing her anguish and despair Neji decided to keep his mouth shut and push the matter no further. Without a word the team shunshined out of sight heading for the fortress that was the konoha hospital.


	2. Konoha's Will of Fire

Thanks for the reviews so far, I WILL fix the kurenai discrepancy thank you for reminding me;). Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Konoha Hospital**

Mitarashi Anko slouched on a seat bored of the mundane guard duty that her a Tokubetsu Jounin was ordered to carry out. Twirling a kunai dexterously in her right hand hand she looked at the sky.

"IM SO BORED!" she screamed out for the village to hear, causing mass panic in the hospital as patients that were peacefully sleeping almost jumped out of the windows of the wards they stayed in. Glancing aside to her Jounin teammate Aoba her eye twitched furiously. Aoba the ever stoic Jounin known for keeping his calm in battle was reading a small orange book with a picture of a man being chased by a woman with flowers in her hands clearly illuminated on the front. That and the fact he was giggling pervertedly every few seconds didn't help either. Anko finally lost it

"WHY ARE YOU READING THAT PERVERTED CRAP!" she screamed as she literally tore the book out of the shocked Jounins hands.

"Nooo" he cried "Thats my special 1st anniversary edition, signed by the author himself"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE ANNOYING ME GIGGLING EVERY HALF A SECOND!" she yelled, throwing the book in the air she began the seals for a Katon jutsu. Sensing his life was about to end he scrambled for the book, he figured she would have to use the jutsu on him too, that would stop her he thought... Aoba changed his mind pretty quickly when she finished the seals "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu", she breathed in deeply. The crazy snake lady began firing small bolts of flame at the jounin who was trying very much in vain to protect his book and dodging all of her fire attacks. Everyone ninja and civilian alike was watching amusedly as the ....Jounin Aoba? defended the perverted book with his life. Suddenly a loud voice made them them all gasp. Suiton: Suijinheki ! The caster of the ninjutsu said clearly as a medium sized wall of water emerged out of thin air mouth and shielded Aoba from Anko's fiery fury. The villagers looked on in awe, "Kakashi senpai..." trailed Aoba in awe. Kakashi appeared in his blue ninja robes forehead protector shielding his sharingan eye.

Kakashi turned around and gave him a big smile...well as much of one as you can with a mask, so an eye smile pretty much and bellowed "I THE ICHA ICHA SERIES NO.1 FAN, I SHALL NOT ALLOW ANY BURNING OF THESE BIBLES OF READING GLORY IN MY PRESENCE" (sunset appearing behind).

The two perverted admirers of the series embraced "Kakashi senpai!" "Aoba san!" (Think Lee and Gai embracing but way more disturbing because its Kakashi involved).

Everyone in the street sweatdropped, except for two spandex clad clones who were watching the entire scene unfold. They just looked on in awe; the older clone bellowed "MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI THAT IS SO HIP! DEFENDING YOUR MOST IMPORTANT POSESSION WITH YOUR NINJA SKILLS". If you could sweatdrop more, yep Neji and Tenten sweatdropped even more.

"Huh?" Kakashi enquired oblivious to the youthful display put on by Gai behind him. Gai collapsed in an undignified heap and began to cry.

Since his sensei was currently crying on the floor Neji as a jounin decided to take the initiative and approached Anko.

"Anko-san, hokage sama has requested you and Aoba san report back to her for further orders"

"FINALLY, I was getting ready to kill those two...wait three.. .Sigh..." "AOBA WERE LEAVING!" she bellowed and the sunglasses clad jounin decided to go quietly this time, just to be on the safe side he slipped his Icha Icha paradise book in a safe spot on one of his equipment pouches. A second before he shunshined away he heard Kakashi's calm singsong voice

"By the way theres a sequel Aoba san, ICHA ICHA TACTICS",

"We're GOING! NOW!" Anko screamed as she dragged the pathetic excuse for a man/jounin with her to see the Hokage. Few seconds later Kakashi saluted "Ja ne" and disappeared back to his hospital bed in a flurry of leaves.

With Kakashi and Aoba out of the picture Team Gai returned to their duty and set up a defensive perimeter in front of the Konoha hospital. After an hour of this, each member was bored as hell. Gai and Lee were challenging each other in how many pushups they could do before the sun set, Ten Ten was sharpening her weapons and also looking dubiously at Neji every few minutes. Neji well... he did nothing, but he had his Byakugan activated so no one knew what he was up to. Suddenly he jolted upwards, his teammates sensing the sudden movement looked at him for an explanation.

"Sakura san is coming out to talk to us" Neji replied simply. True to his word the figure of Sakura in bloody hospital robes emerged from the hospital exhaustion clear in her green eyes. Before anyone could say anything a familiar voice was heard

"YOSHHHHHHHH, SAKURA-SAN the springtime of youth burns brightly in you". Sakura twitched slightly and ten-ten began bludgeoning him with her nunchaku. After a minute of deep breathing Sakura calmed herself down. "I've been rather busy as you can see" gesturing to her blood splattered robes. "Just giving the report that Hatake Kakashi, Chouza Akimichi and Ebisu are out of medical danger" she smiled. She swayed for a second there and collapsed to the ground. Lee was there in an instant "SAKURA SAN are you alright" he enquired.

"I'm okay, I just pushed myself too far today" she smiled brushing herself off.

"Thanks guys I'm going to rest, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she walked off to her apartment. As she walked away from the group she head mutters from Neji how they had experienced Kakashi's recovery firsthand.

**Training ground 7 **

Sounds of battle could be heard as Ino and Shikamaru trained together refining their team skills on their jounin parents who just happened to be passing by the area. Chouji was at this point attending to his father by his hospital bed, they had visited him before and was expected to make a full recovery.

"How troublesome" both son and father muttered as they activated their respective shadow techniques. The identical Nara ninjutsu shot towards each other engaging in a furious dance for domination and evasion. Not knowing what would happen if the kagemane no jutsu collided with itself he decided to test it out a few months previously.

Flashback

"Hey.., Dad" He enquired unusually polite.

Shikaku looked up in surprise before enquiring "What?"

"What happens when the kagemane no jutsu captures another kagemane no jutsu". The older jounin laughed and responded in mirth "I've never tried, shall we give it a shot?"

"Hai", His father laughed again and enquired with a mocking smile "Naaani?, this isn't too troublesome for you Shikamaru?". Both father and son activated their ninjutsu and the extended shadows raced towards each other before they collided. Both shadow users muttered "Kagemane no jutsu seikou" before they realized something was wrong. Neither of them could move nor exert control over the other, they were stuck there until someone released the bind. Shikamaru began twitching in annoyance and Shikaku burst out laughing.

"So this is how you wanted to spend quality time with your old man hey Shikamaru?"

The younger Nara just sighed and muttered "How troublesome"

After four hours of being bound they heard the loud voice of Yoshino Nara

"Shikaku, Shikamaru Dinners ready" Shikaku looked around in fear

"BE THERE IN A MINUTE HONEY, Shit, if she finds out we can't move you know what will happen"

"Hmm" Shokamaru mused also fearful of his dear mother.

"Whaaat did I just hear you say honey?" the imposing form of Yoshino Nara enquired as she walked out to the Nara training field with ladle in hand.

"N-n-nnothing dear" Shikaku replied cowed by his troublesome wife. With a glance Yoshino saw both father and son had ensnared each other with the kagemane no jutsu. She twitched before she unleashed a mother's fury on the two bashing them furiously with the ladle which after enough painful strikes to the head released the dual kagemane no jutsu. She then proceeded to chase them into the house with the ladle and to their dinner dinner. Shikamaru snickered at his Dad's behaviour at the dinner table. The poor man was trying in vain to eat his rice but was being watched eerily by his imposing wife who had the ladle ready in her right hand.

**Back to the present**

The Shadows entwined around each other seeking an opening that would allow them to capture the original shadow of the user. Evading the others shadow and trying to find an opening Shiakmaru's shadow lunged only to be stopped by a defensive move by Shikaku's shadow, try as they might the two geniuses of the Nara clan could not find an opening. Sensing the battle was a stalemate at that point Shikaku decided to bring some more firepower into the mix. _Ninpou:Kage Nui _(Ninja art: Shadow Sewing), his shadow split into a myriad of sharp edged points and sped towards Shikamaru from multiple directions. Shikamaru ever observant noted the shadows positions as they closed in, pulling out a kunai with a black tag around them.

Shikaku's Kage Nui smashed into the ground Shikamaru had been a second before creating a massive amount of damage, as he jumped away from the blast Shikamaru threw one of the special tagged kunai and made the tiger seal. The kunai stuck in the ground and formed a sphere of shadow mass trapping several of the offending tendrils. Struggling to get his shadow out of the mass Shikaku quickly formed another seal _Ninpou:Kage Tatsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Severing). The Kage Nui _quickly split off from the trapped shadow mass and reformed back into the original kage nui with seven points. Shikakus ninjutsu began the pursuit of shikamaru once again, slicing trees and other obstacles in the way to reach the younger shadow user. As he pursued his son through the trees he wondered what Shikamaru had set up. He looked up and Shikamaru had stopped. Forming a set of seals he called out his techniques name _Kageyose no Jutsu (Shadow Summoning), _tags around the area activated and trapped shikaku. Before he had the chance to react Shikamaru yelled "Now Ino!"

_Ninpou: Shinranshin no Jutsu_ (Ninja Art: Mind Body Disturbance), the confusion hit Shikaku like a shockwave, not even a second later he felt a hand on his head and the confused feeling disappearing. He looked up warily and saw his teammate Yamanaka Inoichi had cancelled the effects of the Mind Disturbance Technique. With a dash both sides sprang back into battle Shikamaru taking the offensive this time _Kagemane no jutsu_ he shouted extending his shadow to try and capture Inoichi. The Yamanaka clan head began sealing during the process of dodging Shikamaru's shadow and called out the name of his technique Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion Tree Binding Death).

The older Yamanaka disappeared in a blur and Shikamaru found himself caught in a genjutsu. He was bound to a tree and there was no way visible of escaping, Inoichi emerged from within the tree Kunai drawn ready to strike. Shikamaru attempted to move his hands together to perform the Release (Kai) technique but the branches bound his hands too tightly. As Inoichi was about to strike with the Kunai he found himself out of the illusion, Ino's arm on his shoulder having cancelled out the genjutsu. Instantly on the attack Ino reached for her shruiken holster and threw a wave at the two adult jounin. While they maneuvered in mid air she began the many seals for her new technique _Kokuangyō no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) _she screamed. The area around Shikaku and Inoichi went dark and they looked around smiling, however approximately five seconds into the technique the darkness cracked, revealing an exhausted Ino struggling for breath and shikamaru doing...nothing. That technique must have used up all her chakra, and her control is nowhere near perfect yet Inoichi thought.

"Okay, time to call it a day" Inoichi stated, Shikaku just nodded.

"H-hai" Ino replied shakily. Without a word between them the two elder jounin disappeared from the training ground. Shikamaru and Ino just stared at each other for awhile, until Ino broke the silence "Shikamaruu, let's go get dinner!"

"Hai" the shadow nin said muttering "How troublesome" under his breath. The two walked into the heart of Konoha seeking a meal to replenish the energy they had used during their intense training.

**Konoha Main Gate **

Two squads of Konoha ANBU lay stationed at the gate rigid as ever, prepared for any threat. The Hokage accompanied by Hyuuga hinata and Aburame Shino appeared at the gate in a flurry of leaves. With a quick wave of her hand Tsunade the Godaime Hokage relieved the ANBU stationed at the gate of their duties. Another ANBU squad materialized behind her. She spoke to the captain in a calm voice.

"Tenzou, your squad will be guarding the gate for the remainder of the night"

"Hai hokage-sama", 'Tenzou' gave hand signals to his squad and they all moved to covering positions for the front gate. The Hokage nodded and along with her two temporary bodyguards they shimmered and vanished in a swirl of leaves. 


	3. Kumos Plan of Action, Akatsuki Revealed!

**Raikages office, Hidden Village of the Clouds (Kumogakure), Lightning Country**

The Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure sat in his office signing papers, his mind not really on the documents but moreso on his brother the Hachibi Jinchuuriki who Akatsuki had supposedly captured. Three figures flashed in a display of lightning before materializing in his office. The Raikage looked up in surprise as his trident guard reported in. Composing only of three members the trident guard was a select organization that was solely responsible for the protection of the Raikage. Trident Guard members were chosen by the Raikage himself for their unique ninjutsu and assassination techniques. Their leader Rikuto Samui was a stunning woman in her mid twenties of medium height, short blond hair, bright green eyes and a wazikashi holstered sideways across her back. Her two sword clad teammates Omoi and Karui stood behind her constantly bickering, at this point in time it was about his last inappropriate comment aimed at Karui beforehand.

Unlike the Rigid Hierarchy obeyed in the Seven Mist Swordsmen the members of the Raikages most powerful protection squad were usually good friends and deadly in combination with each other. These three were no exception, trained as genin by the Raikage himself when he was a Jounin instructor many years ago he foresaw their talent and under his guidance each grew to become a powerful ninja each in their own right. Smirking, the Raikage realized they were a similar figure in Kumogakure as Konohas legendary three sannin, famed for the title bestowed upon them by the legendary ninja of the Rain Village Salamander Hanzou at his respect for their remarkable skill on the battlefield. Thinking about recent intelligence reports he sighed, Akatsuki on the move, a successful attack on Yugito, Salamander Hanzou and Jiraya of the three sannin dead... and now an attempt on Killerbee.

"Raikage sama!, we found Killerbee. He's a little exhausted after the transformation but he survived!" the man known as Omoi reported toothpick in mouth.

"Where is he now?" the Raikage asked warily.

"At Kumogakure hospital, all safe three ANBU squads are guarding him" Samui answered in a bored tone.

"Any idea who did this to him?" the swordswoman known as Karui enquired, "They would have to be pretty powerful" she mused. The Raikage slammed his fist down on the table "It was Akatsuki again, more importantly Uchiha Sasuke"

Samui looked up in surprise "Uchiha, as in the clan hailing from Konohagakure?" she enquired. The Raikage answered her question with a quick nod. She glanced over at both her teammates, both were reminded of the more recent loss of Yugito Nii to Akatsuki, Kumogakures demon cat Jinchuuriki. All three of them had been remarkably close to the girl during their childhood and during their teenage years. Her loss not only weighed heavily on them her friends and teammates but the entire village itself. Yugito had been a wonderful influence on the usually clandestine lightning village. With her sunny personaility and ability to make friends she quickly gained respect from a young age for both her attitude and demeanour as well as her fearsome ninja skills, third only to the Raikage and Killerbee himself. Samui let herself smile; it's true that Yugito showed her village the real power of a jinchuuriki (human sacrifice), the power to change views and add optimism into others lives.

"However Killerbee reported he dealt killing blows to the Uchiha three times, and he was saved by his unusual team members, useless in battle but useful supplementary abilities" Samui reported recalling the information the jinchuuriki had given her before passing out from exhaustion. The Raikage pondered over this new piece of information.

"Hmm it's not longer safe in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) for Killerbee, I'm sending him away..." his voice trailed off

The three ninja looked at him in shock

"Away...but where?" Karui spoke up.

The Raikage looked tense for a moment before he revealed the destination

"Konohagakure"

"B-but the Hyuuga kidnapping incident, the village will be hostile" Omoi mumbled. The Raikage sighed "I am aware, we pay the price for our actions after all, even if they were by past and more foolish power hungry individuals"

He interjected "However, Intel has confirmed that Konohagakure protects the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and what better a gesture than to offer them another one of the tailed beasts in their fight against Akatsuki?"

"That will draw power away from our village with all due respect Raikage sama" Samui interjected.

"I know" the kage sighed. "But I have confirmed intelligence that the nine tails jinchuuriki managed to eliminate three hearts of the Akatsuki Kakuzu with his ninjutsu".

"Kakuzu, wasn't he the guy who...took Yugito" Omoi trailed off. The Raikage once again gave a nod of confirmation".

"It's not about petty politics anymore; Akatsuki threatens to destroy the current peaceful situation that the five main ninja villages have fought to keep, it's about surviving this current predicament"

"But why Konoha" Samui fired back.

The Raikage gave her a wry smile "I know we lost to them in the third ninja war Samui, but Konoha ninja's truly have the will of fire and as we discovered the hard way, will fight to their last breath to protect the country they love, their Hokage is an extension of that"

"Besides, they are probably more hostile towards us due to the Hyuuga kidnapping attempted by my predecessor many years ago, it is perfectly understandable.. that is why I am sending you three along with him to stay in Konoha"

"B-but" they all interjected". The Raikage held up his hand

"No buts, this will prove the seriousness of the situation by sending you my trident guard there to assist, and besides you'll be fighting among the best ninja in the world to end the Akatsuki menace, also... I wish to repay the debt I had to the late Jiraiya sama"

The three ninjas looked on in awe, their Raikage the strongest man in the Hidden Cloud Village in debt to one of Konoha's sannin.

He smiled at them "You know Konoha and Kumo are closer allies than you think, I will send the Godaime Hokage a coded message later today about your arrival"

With a deep bow from each of them they flashed out of existence to prepare. The Raikage looked up to the clouds

"I hope I have made the right decision this time, for you and for the village brother...". The clouds crackled in response.

**Konoha ROOT Base**

Underneath in the catacombs of Konoha amid the recovery chaos one full platoon of Danzos ROOT Anbu stood there silently awaiting the orders of their bandage clad master. One voice spoke out with fury

"So you would let Konoha be destroyed to fulfil your petty ambition to rule the village".

"SILENCE" Danzou spun around pointing his cane which concealed a blade, but the offender had used the voice projection technique making the original speaker unidentifiable. Also it didn't help that all ROOT ANBU wore identical masks. With a swirl of leaves the ANBU who spoke up appeared behind Danzou sword to his neck.

"You taught me to have no emotions would make me a stronger ninja, now I see the stupidity in those words..." the speaker said anger evident in his voice to have another identical ANBU issue sword.

"Excellent Tenzou" Danzou mused, "Now kill the traitor...or should I say Sai...". There was a chakra flare as 'Tenzou' reappeared on the other side of danzou sword in a mirroring position to Sai's katana.

"Tenzou..explain this teachery!" Danzou screamed his voice echoing throughout the vast cave system. He looked to his ROOT Anbu desperately to see none of them moving a muscle to help, emotionless and silent as ever. Without a word two swords moved in symmetrical harmony severing Danzou's head from his body. The traitors head dropped to the ground his lifeless body falling to the ground in an undignified heap. 'Tenzou' as he was known then removed his mask and issued a single command all the ROOT Anbu willingly obeyed.

"Remove your masks and go and assist Tsunade-sama and the village of Konoha in this time of need".

With a clatter all of the masks fell to the floor to reveal by the looks on their faces liberated and relieved individuals. With determined looks on their faces they all shunshined away to help the village they fought for and protected, minus one. 'Tenzou' as he was known the child injected with the first Hokages DNA in Orochimaru's attempt to recreate the mokuton kekkai genkai, ran through a sequence of seals and shouted clearly _Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth element:Rock Lodging Destruction)_. Without a seconds delay sections of the roof of the catacomb began to crack and collapse. Tenzou shunshined away from the catacomb allowing the cave to collapse burying the body of Danzou forever

From the rubble of the collapsed cave a gloven hand emerged from the debris. After picking himself up and dusting himself the figure muttered in a dark voice "Those fools thought they could betray me by an attempted assassination, I'll show them...Tobi is a good boy after all". With a sinister smile he burst into maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the cavern. After he had composed himself he got up and placed his mask on his apparently bandaged face. If one had looked closely enough through the mask they would have spotted the single sharingan eye its three tomoe spinning like a pinwheel. Behind him another figure appeared masked in the darkness.

"So you were watching the entire time" the sharingan wielder questioned the newcomer.

"Hai Madara-sama, _Damn right we were recording you one eyed freak_" said the bipolar venus flytrap affectionately known as Aloe-Vera, this name bestowed on him by none other than the nine-tails Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto.

Madara decided to inform Zetsu of the situation "Everything is going to plan; Tenzou has done his job dutifully, his abilities will be useful in controlling the nine tails jinchuuriki"

"But what if he betrays us?, _I wish to taste his corpse Mmmmm" _ the mysterious akatsuki spy enquired.

"Then we do what we do best to tools that have outlived their usefulness, kill them"

"Tenzou-san is a DNA replicate of the shodai hokage hmm?, _Those abilities have ensured your downfall in the past_"

Madara snorted the annoyance in his voice becoming clear "Tenzou's abilities are no match for Senju Haraishima, also I will not be fooled by his unique abilities again"

"Hmmmm, _Hmmmm_" Zetsu pondered over those words, digesting them. Behind them a distinct crackling was heard, the humming growing ever louder. The holographic image of the Akatsuki leader Pein, wielder of the Rinnegan appeared before them.

"Team Taka has been informed of their failure" he said voice crackling from the immense distance between the two ends of communication. "I have reassigned them to assist the seven swordsman of the mist in their attack on Kumogakure in two months, does this please you madara-sama?" he enquired.

"Hmm" the sharingan user pondered before nodding "Very well, make it happen".

"As you say Madara-sama" the leader said, the image crackled for a moment then the holographic image disappeared altogether. With a nod the two Akatsuki figures left in the cave they shimmered and disappeared out of sight, far away from Konoha.


	4. Myobokuzan: The Sage returns to Konoha

**Meanwhile in Myobukuzan...**

Oblivious to Konoha's current state of chaos because Danzo had murdered the messenger frog hours ago sage in training Uzumaki Naruto was somehow endeavouring and succeeding in doing the impossible, according to Fukusaku the elder toad, combining the accumulation of natural chakra with battle movement.

In previous instances like with Jiraiya his former student in order to control and accumulate natural chakra fukusaku would merge with Jiraiya in order to allow him as a separate mind to distribute and mold the natural chakra for his protégé to utilize in his techniques enhancing the effectiveness of them whether they are taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu or fuiinjutsu by a significant order of magnitude.

However when Naruto and Fukusaku tried to merge previously his connection with the Kyuubi instantly interfered with any attempts to merge. Fukusaku disheartened with how far naruto had come in such a short time though it hopeless to continue but after much experimentation and after a week of exhausting training they had developed a solution together. By using a kage bunshin (shadow clone) not only can it allow the user to absorb their memories and experiences during dispersion but it also provides a distinct mental and chakra based link between the clones and the original. By using this special ability of the shadow clone it allowed a single stationary shadow clone to be tasked with regulating the accumulation and control of natural chakra.

This allows Fukusaku to move independently from naruto to allow him to use his unique support abilities in battle more effectively. The reason why this works is because of a shadow clones unique ability to both have a separate chakra source and a linked chakra source simultaneously. This allows clones to disperse chakra evenly and hence channel natural energy to the original when it is required. This channelling of natural energy must occur a split second before the jutsu or attacks connect, as natural chakra disperses with excessive movement.

"Now to test this method out, we're going to spar, with Ma by my side"

"NANIIIII?" Naruto exclaimed

"I want you to come at us with the intent to kill" the elder frog muttered, his eye twitching at Naruto's obvious underestimation of him.

"H-Hhhai"

With a burst of chakra enhanced speed Fukusaku and his wife rushed at his opponent executing a pincer movement over the vast plain they were battling on rapidly closing the distance between them and naruto. Ever prepared for the attack naruto formed the single seal for his trademark jutsu

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu", three clones popped into existence. Two of them rushed kunai drawn and moved in coordination to intercept the two toad elders. Noticing the stationary shadow clone had the sage markings on him he gave the signal to his wife to attack. The two rapidly moving toads changed their direction until they were alongside of each other and performed their jutsu. Ma's throat swelled with a copious amount of oil and Fukusaku began molding his chakra for a jutsu, as the two shadow clones closed throwing shruiken they executed the combination technique, _Katon: Gamayu Endan_ they screamed as Fukusaku expelled a stream of fire which combined with the oil. A massive wave of superheated fire engulfed the battlefield, roasting the pair of attacking shadow clones instantly and melting the shruiken thrown. However the jutsu continued towards narutos original location as Fukusaku and his wife maintained their stream of fire and oil. Naruto stood his ground in front of the wave of fire and rapidly ran through a sequence of hand seals that Ero-sennin had taught him during his 3 year training trip. Feeling the familiar pull of his chakra per seal he felt an additional sensation as he completed the jutsu, surmising it was the addition of natural energy he executed the jutsu.

_Suiton: Suijjinheki_ (Water Element: Water Wall) he screamed as the nova of fire descending upon him. Breathing deep Naruto expelled a ridiculous amount of water which rose up in a seemingly unbreakable wall to protect him from the fire jutsu. Not a second too late the two techniques collided with force, each one struggling for dominance over the other. Eventually Fukusaku and Ma ran out of fire and in Naruto's relief both jutsu's cancelled each other out creating a huge mass of heated steam in them idle of the battlefield. Impressed by the sheer defensive power of the natural chakra augmented Suijinheki he immediately went on the offensive again engaging the original Naruto in a Taijutsu spar. The elder frog began with a chakra augmented punch (flipper?) to the face which naruto swatted to the side and attempted to deliver roundhouse kick to the little toad. However because of his size Fukusaku easily dodged the attack and using his strength grabbed the extended leg, spinning the blonde ninja three times in a full circle before throwing him a good distance across the battlefield. Naruto countered the force of the spin by flipping on the ground where he landed to disperse the force of the blow.

He quickly pumped chakra to his legs and once again began closing the distance Fukusaku had created with the throw. Not hesitating the elder toad picked up very large rock that had been embedded in the ground before and threw it directly at naruto's who was now dashing towards him. Deciding it would be a good time to try out his sage augmented taijutsu style he extended his right arm outwards and applied his wind nature manipulation training he had learned via Kakashi and Yamato earlier to create a sharp wind based blade. His hand glowed briefly, similar to the glow of the chakra scalpel (_chakra no mesu)_ before fist met rock. The rock was sliced entirely in half due to the wind blade Naruto had formed around his fist a second before his hand had impacted with the large boulder. The top half flew to the side harmlessly; however the larger bottom half of the rock smashed into his stomach sending him flying 10 meters backwards. Fukasaku although impressed by the power of the wind blade sweatdropped at his idiocy.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" the surprised blonde boy yelled at Fukasaku.

The elder Toad sighed "You could have dodged that you know?"

Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head "Ja ne.. I know I just wanted to try using wind manipulation as part of my taijutsu"

"Let's continue, little naruto", the two characters resumed their spar. The two characters leapt back into the fight again, Naruto now using his _Kaze Yaiba _(Wind Blade) in his right hand to add reach and lethality to his blows. He swung his right at Fukasaku who ducked. Avoiding the keen edge of the chakra based blade the elder frog grabbed naruto's right wrist and forced it downwards embedding the wind blade into the ground away from himself, he then proceeded with the offensive by aiming a chakra augmented punch to the young teenagers face. Bending backwards the blonde quickly did a back flip avoiding the punch by millimetres and pulling three shruiken out of his holster as he flipped. His elder opponent leapt backwards as well just shy of 100 metres preparing himself for his next attack.

Throwing the shruiken at an incoming fukusaku he sealed and called out the name of his next ninjutsu _Ninpou:_ _Shruiken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shruiken Shadow Clone technique)_. The three shruiken he had thrown shimmered as they multiplied into hundreds of shruiken, not wasting anytime he sealed again and executed his next technique, _Fuuton:Kaze Shruiken _(Wind Element: Wind Shruiken). The crowd of frogs that had slowly grown watching the apprentice and the elder sage fight gasped in astonishment. The wave of shruiken heading towards the elder frog shimmered blue and disappeared out of sight. A large slicing noise was heard as the invisible wind projectiles honed onto their target at high speed. Calm as ever the elder frog made two seals, _Kuchiyose: Gama no Tate _(Summoning Shield of the Toads)he muttered before his chakra began to materialize into one of the large stone statues that had been seen previously around Myobokuzan.

The wind enhanced wave of shruiken slammed into the large statue protecting fukusaku creating a huge cloud of dust. There was a large slicing noise as the small wind blades attempted to slice through the stone statue. After what seemed like forever the assault stopped, and the dust cleared. The spectating toads including Gamakichi gasped, the statue elder Fukasaku had summoned held by a mere centimetre of stone, the wind shruiken having sliced through a majority of the chakra hardened stone statue. Glaring at his young apprentice the elder sage sealed his next jutsu, on the attack once again. Opening his mouth he shot out his tongue, the fast ever extending appendage speeding towards the young blonde boy. Concentrating intensely Naruto jumped, a split second before the deadly tongue hit him, the force of the impact making cracks in the ground. Controlled by Fukasakus chakra the tongue quickly reversed direction and impaled the blonde shinobi still in midair, the boy looking on in shock... only to have his body poof into a cloud of smoke. Rolling his eyes Fukasaku called for his wife.

" Shima chan" he sung. At an instant Shima-chan, better known as one of the two toad elders was at her husband's side with an evil glint in her eye. Knowing Naruto was doing his best to conceal himself and the possibility of him using Jirayas ultimate cloaking ninjutsu, specifically designed for peeking on women in the bathouses she gathered her chakra and said clearly _Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin (Barrier: Dome Method Formation). _ An invisible barrier formed around her and Pa began to expand encasing a 200 metre radius around them. Any movement chakra based or not would reveal naruto's concealed location. A chakra source moved and the barrier flared dispelling the concealment technique the blond apprentice had used in an attempt to make a surprise attack. Knowing the location of his target Fukasaku once again launched his tongue at the blonde shinobi. Noting that the elder toad was on the offensive again, naruto threw a wave of shruiken at the oncoming tongue, once again it changed direction rapidly easily avoiding the metal shruiken and redirected towards the young apprentice again. Groaning at the persistence Naruto threw down some smoke bombs causing fukasaku to halt his attack and execute another technique.

_Fuuton:Daitoppa _(Wind Release: Shockwave), the small toad breathed in deeply and unleashed a hellish blast at where his young apprentice was currently hiding, the shockwave of wind blew apart the smoke revealing naruto holding the senjutsu enhanced fuuton:rasengan (wind release: spiralling sphere). Pumping chakra to his legs naruto sped towards ma and pa frog swerving erratically to dodge the elder frogs tongue which was constantly chasing him, seeking an opening and changing the landscape every time it hit the ground. As naruto closed the last 5 metres between him and his current opponent, Shima sealed and breathed in deeply. _Katon: Zokukko_ (Fire Element: Cranium Carver) and exhaled a massive burst of superheated flame towards the oncoming naruto. Having neither space nor time to dodge naruto simply raised his hand and smashed the rasengan into the oncoming wave of fire. As he struggled to overpower the fire technique he briefly Yamato's explanation of elemental affinities and their strengths and weaknesses, smiling he pushed the rasengan harder. Ma and Pa frog looked in astonishment as the wind rasengan overpowered the fire technique and reversed the direction flames, back towards their caster. Jumping away at the last second they saw the sage in training on his knees, panting.

Naruto collapsed to the ground exhausted, Fukasaku jumped down by his side concerned

"Are you okay little Naruto? "The elder frog enquired

"Ramen..." naruto gurgled half dead. Fukusaku sweatdropped and then called out to his wife

"Ma, please bring little naruto here some food". She obliged and minutes later hopped out with a huge and I mean HUGE dish of mushrooms, flies and insects all lined up nicely in a platter. She placed the bowl gently in front of Naruto, who took a brief glance then fainted. (Similar when Neji ate the curry of life during the fillers). Fukusaku sighed and dragged the unconscious Naruto to a lily leaf hammock situated on the side of the waterfall and left him to rest from the exhausting training regimen he had experienced this past month. A small messenger toad hopped into the entrance of his home and called out.

"Boss, you there, we've got important news"

"What is it young one?" the elder enquired wearily, exhausted from a whole day of sparring.

"Kosuke, the one sent to Konoha has been killed, his name just disappeared off the list" the young messenger reported.

"What! does that mean something has happened to Konoha?" Fukasaku enquired with alarm, the younger toad shaking his head unaware.

"I guess it is time we go back to Konoha" he mumbled. "Send Gamakichi ahead to prepare the reverse kuchiyose to Konoha" he ordered. Sighing. the elder sage dreaded what they would experience when they arrived back. Hopping out of his house he went to wake up Naruto to prepare for their trip back to Konoha.

**Back in Konohagakure**

The village Hidden in the Leaves, hailed the strongest shinobi village in existence was now beginning to restore itself to its former glory. Konoha's finest shinobi had indeed been tested when the six paths of Pein had mercilessly attack the village in order to find the wherabouts of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. Many talented ninjas had died during the attack and appropriate memorial services had been provided to honour those who gave their life for the village.

One strange looking figure was spotted walking towards the massive gates of Konoha a few days after the conclusion of the attack. Still on alert two four man teams of previously concealed ANBU emerged out of the trees and surrounded the blonde shinobi.

"State your name and business here" the ANBU captain stated loud and clear to the blonde boy and his two elder toads perched on his shoulder.

"Do ya know who yer talking to boy?" Shima enquired from the left side of narutos shoulder. The ANBU captain gaped

"It...IT TALKED" he screamed. Twitching in annoyance the mother frog quickly jumped to the poor captains shoulder and slapped him. "Pull it together boy" she screamed.

"We Fukasaku and Shima elder sages of Myobokuzan have returned to Konoha from little narutos training"

One of the ANBU looked up in recognition. He quickly whispered n his captain's ear. After a moment the captain nodded and gave them the all clear to proceed to the gate.

Shikamaru assigned on gate duty with Ino took a brief glance at the approaching shinobi annoyed at the disturbance in his cloud watching. His eyes widened in shock at the identity of the ninja that walked through the gate with two toadlike companions, one perched on each shoulder.

Uzumaki Naruto had returned to Konoha...


	5. The Sage Returns a Storm Brews!

**Return to Konoha**

Shikamaru gazed on in shock and slight awe as he saw the figure before him. There was Naruto a red cloak with flames covering his normal training uniform with a gigantic scroll strapped to his back. Not to mention the two little toads perched on each of his shoulders, Shikamaru was curious as troublesome as it was. They seemed to be having an in depth conversation or argument, shikamaru couldn't tell. Complaining that it was troublesome he walked out of the guard booth to greet Naruto. The sage in training glanced over at the gate checkpoint and saw Shikamaru. His face brightened and he gave a happy wave to his long time friend. Ino slightly spaced out took a few seconds realize it was Naruto. She greeted him with a loud yell

"Hey, Naruto!". The young sage in training walked over to the checkpoint.

"Hey! Ino, Shikamaru" he exclaimed.

Before they could proceed he glanced around at some of the destruction Konoha had experienced at the hands of the Akatsuki leader Pein. Not skipping a beat he looked Shikamaru directly in the eye and asked with a firm voice.

"What happened to Konoha, while I was gone..?"

Shikamaru hesitated; he knew he couldn't lie to his friend, especially not about something like this.

"Akatsuki attacked, they were looking for you" he said his eyes downcast. The blonde seemed to absorb those words rather quickly and looked up sadness and anger evident in his eyes.

"Little Naruto, we'd better report to Tsunade" the elder frog on his right shoulder said. Before the two of them could say anything further he nodded and in a whirl of leaves shunshined away. Standing in silence for some time Ino decided to venture a question, "Hey...Shikamaru"

"Yeah? Ino" he enquired wearily.

"Do you think he's okay, should we go and check on him after?" she enquired worry laced in her voice.

"Check on who?" another familiar voice enquired from behind. The two turned around to see sakura walking up towards them her pink hair flying in the wind a concerned look reflected in her stunning green eyes. Shikamaru was about to give an excuse but was cut off by Ino with a single hand.

"Sakura... Naruto has returned to Konoha". Instantly her aqua green eyes flared to life

"Where is he?" she demanded. Ino shocked by the emotional outburst pointed at the Hokage tower. Without a word Sakura ran off towards the large red building in the distance.

"Wonder what that was about..." Shikamaru murmured while Ino just sighed that Sakura just couldn't make up her mind about... certain issues.

**Godaime Hokages Office, Hokage Tower**

"Come in" bellowed Tsunade buried amongst a pile of paperwork as she heard the knock on the door. Next to her buried in a similar volume of paper was the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata frantically scrambling around trying to get the pile of paper organized for the Hokage. The Hokage heard three words "Yo Baa-sama" before the vein on her head throbbed and she punched him into the adjacent wall cracking it. This caused a shocked "Eep!" from Hinata, unused to such acts of violence by Tsunade. As Naruto was extracting himself from the wall he was about to apologize but before he could he had the life squeezed out of him in a bone crunching hug by Tsunade. Struggling to move he gasped out three words

"Youre! Killing!Me!". Laughing she released her hold on the poor boy just glad he was safe and that he had eluded the wrath of the Akatsuki for now. She saw him as her grandson, or something similar and despite her facade as an easily tempered woman really cared for him. Hinata who had been watching the entire scene giggled, she had never seen the Hokage so liberal with her feelings or strength before. It warmed her heart that Naruto was okay and she had been worried about him ever since he had left for Myobokuzan. Looking around the room after being crushed to death by baa-san Naruto noticed another presence in the room that had been the source of the giggling earlier, Hinata. She stood there

"Heyyy hinata!, howve you been?" he exclaimed smiling at her. Turning red at the attention he was giving her she could only manage a stuttered reply

"I-I-Im g-good n-n-naruto Kun" she replied before squealing and hugging him. Stunned at the sudden display of affection naruto found himself beginning to turn red as well for a reason he could not fathom.

"I'm glad you're okay" she whispered. Smiling he assured her with a single phrase

"I won't die until I become Hokage!". Reassured by that she broke off her hug and slowly withdrew embarrassed at her public display of affection in front of the Hokage herself. Smiling Tsunade decided it was time to get down to business.

"Report" she ordered. The elder frog Fukasaku and his wife Shima hopped up to her desk and began explaining the training Naruto had undergone at Myobokuzan and his current progress. While the elder sages were reporting Naruto noticed was just standing quietly so he walked over to her and began talking.

"Ne Hinata.."

"H-h-hai? N-n-naruto-kun" she stuttered inwardly cursing herself for not being confident.

"How are you?, I haven't seen you in ageees!" he exclaimed a smile gracing his previously somber face.

With a determined smile on her face she gave the first confident answer she ever had to him

"I am very well thank you, I have been working hard with the restoration of the village"

"You're a Chuunin now right?" he enquired curiously awed at the fact that this was the first time she did not stutter in when talking to him.

"H-hai, I was promoted in the field" she nodded looking downwards thinking of her progress over the time he had been away.

Over the three years she had grown into a powerful shinobi of her own right, she was affirmed as the true heir to the Hyuuga clan by her father the clan head and the Hyuuga elders by creating her own unique Jyuuken based technique the _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. _This technique was noticed asan extension of the Rokujyuuyonsho and the Kaiten techniques to create an absolute defence that was not reliant on rotation. Impressed by her technique her father began to slowly take part in her training eventually training her alongside Neji as equal ninja in their own right. That coupled with her field promotion to chuunin in a B-rank mission with Kurenai sensei started to create her own distinct destiny as Neji would call it. Also her relations with the branch house had improved with her constant kindness and refusal to discriminate between members of the same clan. A soft voice broke her current train of thought.

"Thats amazing Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered his face filled with pure happiness for her still careful not to disrupt the progress report. A sharp knock was heard on the door causing Tsunade to groan. More complications she thought. A slender woman with pink hair walked in worry evident in her green eyes. Tsunade looked up in surprise as her current apprentice walked into the room. Naruto turned around

"Sakura chan!" he exclaimed happily. She turned and smiled softly at him

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you were back?" she enquired, implying some danger if the answer was undesirable.

"Gomen, Sakura chan, I had to make the training report to Baa-chan here and thats all I've done so far.." he was cut off as she closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"I was so worried that Pein found you and y-you were going to be sealed" she murmured tears forming at her eyes. Stunned at her display of affection he smiled.

"It's okay Sakura chan" he said stroking her pink hair. For the second time Tsunade was shocked, while Hinata just looked on with a curiously. He brightened

"So what brings you here?" the young sage enquired

"I was coming to check on you you baka" she exclaimed

"Shikamaru and Ino were worried about you as well, you just ran off without a word"

"Ano.. Gomen Sakura chan, I'll go apologize after" he said sheepishly his hand rubbing the back of his head. Reminded of Konoha's current predicament Naruto asked quietly with a sad tone in his voice

"Hey baa-chan, How many people died because of me?". Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata looked up in shock; they never expected him to take the responsibility for the attack. A second later he got a slap in the face from none other than Sakura.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN" she screamed furiously. He looked at her in disbelief his hand over the place she had slapped him.

"It's not your fault you had that thing sealed into you, nor is it that Akatsuki are after you, and don't you DARE blame yourself for the deaths of the people who protected this village in the face of an attack". She took a deep breath tears pouring down her face.

"You've protected the village countless times, just let them do it for you once in awhile" she finished softly.

For the third time that day the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves looked on in shock. This was getting more confusing by the minute. Hinata looked at Sakura with a kind eye though Tsunade detected a suppressed sense of jealousy being emitted.

The Godaime Hokage sighed and turned to her three subordinates.

"You're all dismissed, have a day off"

"But baa-chan" Naruto protested.

"I HAVE A HEADACHE, COME BACK LATER!" she shouted. The others in the room looked at her in surprise.

"I have some papers I want you guys to pick up later today; they are your admission forms for the Jounin exams".

"NANI?" the three exclaimed. She sighed and began explaining

"I am entering three two man teams in the upcoming Jounin exams in Sunagakure in two months time; I have chosen you three as part of the six chosen to showcase konoha's power at this dire time"

"Tsunade sama" Sakura questions

"Yes Sakura?"

"Who else is joining us and what are the team designations?"

"Hmm good question, the teams are as such. Listen carefully"

"Naruto, since you've proven very solid teamwork within Team Kakashi you will be paired with Sakura, Hinata is being paired with Shino since they have worked together extensively and Shikamaru will be paired with Rock Lee". She smiled

"You six have been chosen as the strongest your your generation, do not let me the Godaime Hokage or the Village hidden in the Leaves down!"

"Hai" the three replied in unison.

"Dimissed" she shouted, and with a nod the three disappeared from the office in a spiralling of leaves. Murmuring to herself she motioned for the concealed Jounin who had been observing from the window to come inside. He climbed through the window lazily a green book in his hands.

"So Kakashi, what do you think of my decision?" she enquired, curious to know the copy ninjas opinion on her team choices.

With an eye smile he said "Hai Hokage sama, I couldn't have picked them better myself, I have a question though". Tsunade nodded for him to go on.

"Who is going to train Naruto, now that Jiraiya sama is not with us anymore?"

At hearing her former teammate's name she looked down in sadness, Jiraiya had been the most perverted but no doubt the strongest of the three sannin. His death hit both Tsunade and Konoha hard.

"The elder sage Fukasaku agreed to train Naruto for the Jounin exams in combat and use of his senjutsu chakra" she replied still downcast about Jiraiya's death.

The cyclopean Jounin sighed "I don't really compare to one of the great toad sages"

"You can train him in strategy, command and formations" Tsunade said with conviction in her voice. Kakashi looked up in surprise and smiled at her

"Hai Hokage sama" and while saluting her disappeared in a puff of smoke

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"One Miso ramen please ojii-san" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Would you like any ramen Sakura chan? Hinata chan?" he enquired to his two companions.

H-hai, one miso ramen for me too" Hinata piped up

"Same here!" Sakura said. Ayame who was taking the orders winked at Naruto knowingly

"So who are your girlfriends?"

Blushing madly Naruto introduced each of them to Teuchi's young daughter.

"This is Hinata chan, she's the heiress of Hyuuga clan" pointing to the beautiful timid girl sitting on his right.

"And this is Sakura chan, Baa-chans medical apprentice" he said gesturing to his left. A rustling was heard as someone entered the ramen stand. Naruto looked around and was greeted by a masked silver haired man in a green flak vest his nose stuck in a green book.

"Yo" Kakashi said to his former student.

"Kakashi sensei!" he exclaimed happily.

"Want to join us for ramen?" he asked his former sensei.

"Sure, why not I guess" the older man replied before placing his order. While his ramen was coming Kakashi explained that he would be responsible for filling in the gaps of knowledge required for jounin, such as command, strategy, formation knowledge and silent hand commands. After hearing that Kakashi was going to teach him Naruto was overjoyed that he had a sensei once again that cared about him and his progress. While teacher and student discussed training plans Sakura began talking to Hinata about her plans for the exam, shopping and other matters. After an hour of friendly discussion between the four of them Kakashi had to leave to draw up a mission report and prepare for his new genin team. Sakura left soon after and said she had to supervise a surgery at the hospital leaving Naruto and Hinata there at the ramen stand. After some awkward silence naruto enquired

"Nee Hinata?, it's getting late. Come on I'll walk you home"

"H-h-hai N-n-naruto kun" she stuttered. As they walked to the Hyuuga compound with the sun setting they discussed various things, her life as a heiress of a esteemed clan in Konoha, her aspirations for the future and her opinions on the upcoming Jounin exams. As they approached the gates of the Hyuuga compound Naruto's expression widened in awe.

"Wow Hinata, this is an amazing place to live" he shouted slightly shocking the Hyuuga guards stationed at the entrance.

She smiled shyly and modestly replied

"I-I-It's o-kay, D-do y-you want to l-look around?" She enquired.

"Gomenasai Hinata chan I can't, I have to train with Kakashi sensei early in the morning" he said

"Oh, O-Okay" she murmured her eyes downcast.

"But I'll make it up to you!, how about we go out of ramen sometime?, and you can show me around the Hyuuga complex after" he suggested brightly. At hearing those words she smiled.

"N-n-night N-n-naruto kun" she said as she entered the Hyuuga compound.

"Night Hinata, I had a great time today!" he exclaimed making her blush furiously. He walked into the evening waving at her before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

**Deep in Kiri no Kuni (Mist Country)**

The tall imposing Akatsuki swordsman known as Kisame of the hidden mist sat meditating his sentient weapon Samehada lying next to a rock beside him seemingly silent. Many thoughts were flowing through his mind but the most prominent one was WHY they were late. Growling in frustration the Swordsman picked up Samehada from its position on the ground and swung him hard at a nearby tree. There was about a one second delay as the tree exploded sliced cleanly in half by the blunt trauma of the slice. His annoyance slated for the time being he resumed his meditation by in the small clearing, a medium sized waterfall behind him flowing into a gentle lake.

Hearing a very loud explosion the female member of the group muttered

"Shit, senpai must be pissed that we're late"

Eyes widening in shock the other five figures rapidly increased their pace until they finally sighted their 'senpai' patiently as ever meditating with his bandaged sword next to him. The six figures halted in front of him in a semicircle, and one by one starting from the left they bowed and mumbled 'senpai'. The shark man's face turned into a grin when he saw they had finally arrived, he handed a sealed scroll to the female member of the group before saying a few simple words

"This is your next mission" and in a splash of water the mysterious leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist disappeared. Sighing at her leader's mysterious antics the swordswoman known simply as Miruko read the scroll taking in all of the necessary information before glancing around at the rest of the swordsmen under command. Her eye twitched in annoyance when she saw one of them, a young dark haired youth in his late teens sleeping. Her face turned into a maniacal grin as she rolled up the scroll and threw it full force at the sleeping idiot. Acting like he had been hit by a freight train the swordsman known as Haiku jumped up and before any of the others could say a word sliced the scroll in half with a slice of his longsword the blade glowing blue. Glaring at his commander he shouted

"What the hell was that for?" to which he got a just as obvious reply

"Sleeping on the job you idiot" the womans eyebrow twitching in fury. He backed off not wanting to anger Miruko, which he knew wasn't her real name. Aged in her mid twenties and standing roughly 5' 6" in height she had long brown hair that framed her face and two distinct paint markings on each side of her face. She wore a large black coat with a long sleeved shinobi outfit and the standard shinobi trousers with bandages on her knee. The young swordsmaster knew by firsthand experience both her coat and shoes contained an arsenal of nasty weapons.

With deep brown eyes and a stunning figure she was also the person that he feared the most. Unlike most of the other swordsmen nobody, not even Kisame-senpai the man who had introduced her to the organization knew anything about her true identity. She had simply either lost her memories or was extremely talented at suppressing them so she could achieve her goal. And then there was her battle prowess, he shuddered at the thought.

There was a reason why she was second only to Kisame senpai and the only swordsman in the seven not to wield a physical sword. Her previous training as a medical ninja and her natural affinity for the wind element brought a new type of swordsmanship style. By using her left hand to form a chakra scalpel that could extend up to 3 ft long as a weapon combined with a Kaze no Yaiba (wind blade) in her right hand she simply did not require a sword. Using intangible blades she could incapacitate her opponents before they could make the first strike, and if that didn't work her medical training ensured plenty of nasty hidden poisoned senbon and her ability to breathe poison from her mouth too. Kisame senpai had muttered tsunade when he had first seen her fight; his thoughts confirmed that she had been trained by the slug sannin previously in her life.

Dazed by this nostalgia her saw her lips were moving, quickly he brought himself back into mission mode hearing the most important part of the briefing.

"We have been ordered to attack and destroy the ninja village of Kumogakure in Kiminari no Kuni (Lightning country) in two months, make your preparations and we meet exactly one week before in a location I will notify you with Kyrie-san" indicating to her little mouse she had summoned previously. With a nod the five swordsmen disappeared from the area in a flash. Gazing down at the waterfall one could see her deep brown eyes held more sadness and despair than one her age should have to bear. Tears falling from her face, she muttered "If only you could see me now Kakashi...", after she had finished her outburst she walked through the waterfall and disappeared from sight.

**In the hidden village of Amegakure **

One of Peins bodies, the summoner girl lay lifeless on the ground all her metal piercings and chakra receptors receivers removed, as the other five bodies worked quickly to prepare the replacement, the body next to it. The body was still wet as Akatsuki had only had a chance to recover it earlier. Forming a seal God-pein used his shinra tensei ability to manipulate gravity to embed the chakra receivers in the new body. Carefully placing the new body in the middle of a room wide seal the five bodies took up respective places on each part of the 5 pointed seal. With a nod the five bodies formed a tiger seal the Rinnegan eyes of each flaring in unison as chakra poured from each of them into the seal.

The body began to resonate, the receivers synchronizing to the chakra flow that was being channelled from the five other bodies. Slowly and deliberately the body rose from the stretched it had been placed on, the other five bodies quickly placed a spare Akatsuki cloak on their new companion masking his face but still showing traces of his spiky white hair. Declaring to himself more than anything god pein shouted to the cavernous chamber "With you as my sixth body I will finally be able to make the world feel my pain!". Watching from a distance concealed by his space-time ninjutsu manipulation Uchiha Madara frowned at the scene his Mangekyou spinning as he gathered his thoughts about what to do with his current predicament.

**On the border of Fire country**

Rikuto Samui signalled her team with a single motion to stop, frowning Killerbee halted as well. Sensing an ominous presence they halted their advance to Konoha their intuition proving them correct as the one and only Uchiha Sasuke appeared in front of them with his taka backing him. Smirking at the Cloud team he glanced over at Killerbee and his eyes went wide with horror

"Hmm...this is an interesting development!" he stuttered shocked by the presence of the jinchuuriki he had captured. Smirking, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki just began the slow process of drawing one of his many swords when Sasuke realized they were in deep trouble. Karin, Juugo and Suigestsu were nowhere near recovered due to their sacrifice of their abilities to save him from death close to three times. Before he could signal the escape he felt a presence behind him, none other than the cloud team's leader Rikuto Samui with her short sword at his throat, her teammates moving to cover the others. Smirking at the stupidity of this ninja Sasuke breathed deep and in a flash changed the nature of his chakra to an electric current, discharging it around him he yelled his move _Chidori Nagashi!_, the electricity crackled shocking the woman who had her sword at his throat, before he realized something was wrong. The Chidori current instead of discharging into his opponent grew more violent and backfired, severely electrocuting Sasuke. Around him his teammates were knocked unconscious by the use of the _Raiton Bunshin (Lightning Clone)_. Falling into unconsciousness Sasuke screamed in frustration.

Having outmaneuvered any possible danger blocking their path to Konoha the four lightning shinobi rocketed through the trees at an insane pace desperate to reach the village hidden in the leaves. Their leader Samui could not help but manage a smirk as to what they managed to execute against team 'taka'. By knowing of his lightning affinities from the bingo book she had acquired from Konoha she had developed a technique which allowed her to manipulate the nature of lightning without seals through her short sword. By inverting the current of the chidori nagashi and simultaneously synchronizing her lightning natured chakra with it she had doubled the lethality of the current and taken the Uchiha avenger by surprise at the same time due to his arrogance in underestimating her skills.


End file.
